We Will Become One
by Loose Cannon Doccy
Summary: It cannot be denied. It cannot be ignored. And it cannot be stopped. Zarc lives on within. His voice echoes within Yuya's mind. His presence fills Yuya's body. And his rage fills Yuya's soul.
1. We Will

_italics_ is Yuya's voice, **bold** is Zarc's voice.

* * *

 _No… No, it can't be true!_

Yuya couldn't believe it. Was he really… was he really the fragment of Zarc?

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to point towards Leo Akaba and call him a liar and a madman for this insane plan of his; to reunite the four dimensions and his 'daughter', Ray. He wanted nothing more than to say that it was not true.

But Yuya knew deep down that Leo Akaba was right. He could hear that voice within him, and how it would roar with rage every time he Awakened. Every time when rage and hate would consume his mind and turn him into a raging god that desired nothing but the destruction of everything.

 _I… I don't want to…_

Zarc. Even the name seemed intimately familiar to him. Now the name 'Yuya' felt fake. It felt like a mask, like his goggles; it served only as something he could hide behind. A fake identity. Zarc was his real name.

He could hear it in his mind. He could hear the event when Zarc became mad with power. He could hear the screaming, he could feel the horror… and it felt good. He felt powerful. He felt… _complete._

Already Zarcs influence was growing stronger. Stronger for every second… it would only have been a matter of time before the influence had taken over. No matter what, Zarc refused to stay divided. He desired to become one again.

It would only have been a matter of time until the Four Dragons found each other again. Only a matter of time until the four would have become one and brought existence to its knees once more.

 _Yuzu…_

He couldn't stop thinking of her. She would never leave his mind, not even now.

 **You really think she genuinely loves you?**

Yuya flinched. He knew that voice. It was his voice. The voice he wished would go away.

 **It's just an act. Just so you'll stay with her. So her bracelet would warp you away if the three others would go near you. She never has loved you, and never will.**

 _Is… is that true? Is it just a lie?_

 **Of course. You really think she loves you? It's all a lie. All of it. Your family, your life, your Dueling…**

 _Stop! Stop it! It's not true!_

 **Exactly. Smiles never last. They fade. They die. But power… power never dies. Power is all that matters. You have power. We have power. We can be so much more… if we became one.**

 _No! No, I don't want power! I just want to make people happy!_

 **So did I. And I made them happy. Humanity wants blood, Yuya. It always has and always will. It will always desire to see real death, real destruction. They are willing to leash innocent Duel Spirits and make them kill each other, over and over and over just for their own entertainment!**

 _No… No…_

 **And they always wanted more. More destruction. More violence. More blood. They crave it, Yuya. They made Duel Monsters into their own gladiators, to be made into puppets to play and toy with as they wish.**

 _No! You're lying!_

 **Why would I lie to myself? I despise humanity. I hated it for its desires, for what it desired me to do. All I had left was my Dragons. They understood. They too felt the ache growing within my heart. We all wanted this madness to stop.**

 _No! No! This isn't real!_

 **Humanity wanted displays of power! And so… we decided to show them a display of power they would NEVER forget! We are their darkest desires turned upon themselves! We are darkness incarnate! We are Zarc!**

 **And we… WILL BECOME ONE!**


	2. We Are

"-When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon battles a Level 5 or above monster, the battle damage is doubled!" Yuya's voice was shaking with rage as the orbs on Odd-Eyes's wings began to glow as powerful energy began to transfer into Odd-Eyes's attack.

" _ **REACTION FORCE!"**_

Yuya spared a thought towards what Zarc had said to him as he looked back at Reiji, Reira, Edo and Sora. They goaded him on, told him to keep fighting with all his power, and in that moment something clicked in him. Something that felt very, very familiar.

 _That's what they want, isn't it? They want me to fight at all costs._

Yuri began to cackle and laugh like a madman as the reality of the situation began to sink in. He had lost, but he took it with pride because in the end he had won anyway.

 **Yuri: 3600 - 0**

"…Take this," Yuya heard Yuri say as he held up the card containing his dad's soul. No, it wasn't his dad. It was just Sakaki Yusho in there. He wasn't his father. He wasn't Yusho's son.

" _ **We all wanted this madness to stop,"**_ Zarc's words echoed to him. _**"Why would I lie to myself? I despise humanity for what it made me do."**_

 _Humanity… wants blood._

"Also… I hope you absorb me quickly," Yuri said before his last strength faded and Yuri fell unconscious. Immediately Reiji began spouting drivel about how Yuya wouldn't do that.

Did he even realize what he had done in his attempt to stop his father? Countless people carded for no reason just so he could 'weed out the weak Duelists'. Reiji didn't care what he would have to do in order to stop this war, even if it meant leaving people to die and suffer.

How many people had Edo and Sora carded? How much blood was on their hands? How dare they think they're any better!

Thanks to those idiots I lost Yuzu. If Reiji hadn't started his insane Battle Royale plan Yuzu wouldn't have been captured. She would be safe. She wouldn't have been sacrificed for this insane plan Akaba Leo had masterminded.

And how dare Leo think his actions are justified? So many people carded and dead in the Xyz Dimension - with Heartland being left a desolate wasteland and its innocent people hunted for sport!

Yuya ignored the words of those he once called 'friends' as he walked over to Yuri's prone body. "I won," He said. "By only thinking of winning… I won."

" **Just as you all wished!"** Yuya's voice was deep and raspy now, his eyes glaring red and his mouth stuck in a wide, malicious grin.

" **And I will continue to win!** _ **UNTIL WE DESTROY THE WORLD ITSELF!"**_


End file.
